regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
So, You Guys Had Fused?
Summary Sequal to the episode, Mordecai Vs. Thanksgiving, Homer and Mordecai tells the team that they fused to destroy the danger and trust each other, which shocks them. Transcript (Episode begins with the last thing happening on the episode Mordecai Vs. Thanksgiving) Mordecai:(sighs) Me and Homer had fused. (Everyone is shocked) Gumball:On...... accident? Mordecai: The first time it was an accident, the second time it was on purpose. (Everyone stares at Homer and Mordecai) Homer: (angry) What? Benson: Well...... you both are completely different people. Nichole: Yeah. I mean..... Mordecai is the uptight, brash , blue Jay. Peter:(smirking) And Homer is the rebellious , reckless, mom less, dark fire elemental.(Homer's eyes glows , almost attacking Peter, but sees the upset face expression Mordecai has) (He sighs and his eyes turn back to normal) Thel: And let's not forget abut this one about Mordecai. Sometimes he can be a lazy fool. But that was from the past, so we will get over it. (All the sudden, Mordecai realize something, he sees that there is a Forerunner symbol on the Gem writings) Mordecai: Um Steven, do the prehistoric Crystal Gems ever met the Forerunners? Steven:No..... why? Mordecai: Just making sure. Because they's a Forerunner symbol on the Crystal Gem writings. All:WHAT?! Pearl: Where?! Mordecai: Here. (Points at the Forerunner symbol) Thel: It's the Forerunner symbol. Rtas: It's on the Crystal Gem writings. Exubrant: And I know why. Back during before your ruler who you prey is born and long before your god recreated humanity, I think it starts with a J, the Forerunners encountered the homeworld of the Gems and wanted to negotiate for their own Empire, but the Gems resisted their request, leading 1 year of the war, however. The Forerunners won the war and with that, oth Gems and Forerunners worked their own ways to become as the gods, but unfortunately after the activation of the Halo Array, many Forerunners were destroyed, but the Gems remained to be alive. Rigby: Yeah, you're right, Exubrant. Homer: So we have to go to the temple on the other side of the Earth? Exubrant: Yes. (Everyone stares) Garnet: Well, who's in? Mordecai: I'm gamed. Homer:(shrugs) Eh, sure. We're in. Steven:(gasps and forms stars in his eyes) Are you guys ganna fuse again? (Mordecai shrugs) Garnet: Enough talk, we need to go. Steven: You're right, Garnet. Let's go. (Scene changes to the temple on Halo Installation 03) The Doctor:(whispers) Remain vigilant. This is an important mission. Don't make any loud noises. Louise:Hey a diamond! Darwin:Cool!( Lisa has a jealous look on her face) Rowan: (quiet) No, Louise, Darwin, don't. Darwin: We wasn't going to do anything. Louise:(crossed arms) Yeah. Untrustworthy much? Rowan: Yeah your right. I mean... who is dumb enough to pick up a diamond that's in a temple surrounded by -(Chris picks it up)(red light flashes) YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!(Didact comes in with the remaining of the Forerunners) Didact: And how can you find these things on this Forerunner installation? The Doctor: I'VE WARNED YOU! Gumball:What do we do?! (The RWBY Theme" This Will Be the Day" plays in the background as Homer retrieved his Silver Sword from his head and slashes it on the ground) (song ended) (his team stares at him as Mordecai smirks and nods at him) Slade: Get him. (The remaining of the Forerunners runs towards him) (Homer sticks the Silver Sword deeper into the ground, swinging from it's Handel and kicks the first Forerunner in the face with both of his feet) (While still holding the handle, Homer releases it from the ground and starts shooting lasers at the Forerunners that is coming from the sword) the Forerunners that were hit goes on the ground) (Homer was still in the sky until he sliced some of the Forerunners with the tip of the sword) (the last Forerunner shot lasers at Homer who uses his superspeed to dodge causing Homer to flip into the sky and pushed his body down to stab the last one in the chest.) Knew my son would be an associan (Slade is Homer's real biological father mentioned in "Homer's Secret Fear")(Homer smirks) But this is where we part ways.(throws a blue diamond by Homer's feet) Mordecai: Oh no. Steven: What? Mordecai: That's a blue diamond! Since Homer's eyes is blue, the diamond will leave him defenseless! (Camera zooms on Homer's terrified face expression and then zooms on Slade's angry face) End of the line, Blue!(shots laser at the blue diamond which creates an explosion) (Slade laughs until he sees Mordecai protecting Homer with a blue shield aura) (Homer smiles) (Mordecai smiles back) (Mordecai shoots the shield aura towards Slade) The Rowan: YOU FOOL! DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!?(Slade and his army comes in) Ezra: Uh, Rowan, Slade and his army are coming in. Rowan: Huh. You gotta point, Ezra. (Slade shot ice shards at the group) (Mordecai stops them with his hands and formed them into an arrow and shot it at Slade and his army) Taffy: How did Mordecai formed into an arrow? Michelangelo: I have no idea.(Slade transports towards Homer) Slade: Homer, you are my son, so as my soon, I need you to be an associan.(wind goes through Slade's cloak Homer shoots fire at Slade, but Slade consumes it)(Slade smirks) (Homer takes a step backwards) Homer: Wait a minute. How do you know my name and how do you know I'm your son? Didact: Um... it's pretty obvious. You were als one of the humans who remained prehistroic to your last kind Slade: Yeah. Don't you see the resemblance? Homer: You're true identity? Slade:That's right. Homer:I... can't believe it.(everyone stares at him) But I'm not going to be an associan. Mordecai: Yeah so get lost! Chris: I really see no resemblance between you two. Slade: Oh your ganna do it Homer. Homer: Yeah. And who's ganna make me?(Slade smirks, locking eyes with Homer) Chris: Oh..... I still don't see the resemblance. What about unmasked yourself? Slade: Oh, okay. (Slade unmasked himself)(Slade has black hair, blue eyes, razored sharp teeth, a pale face , and purple ankle boots ) (Chris sees this, then takes a look at Homer's new form since Homer's Secret Fear: Blue eyes, brown hair, blue eyes, a leather jacket, black ripped jeans, and black ankle boots) Chris: Oh.... Now I see the resemblance. Homer: It turns out you are my father. Slade: That's right. Homer: What about my mom? Did you know her? Slade: Yeah, I know your mom. Homer: What happened to her? Slade:(Smirks) Let's just say she had an accident. Homer: You killed her? Slade: I got a smart son. Unlike Peter who has the dumbbell Chris for picking up a diamond. However, I didn't just kill her. (Smirks bigger) I shaddered her.(Homer becomes angry yet sad at the same time)(tears go behind his eyes) Mordecai: Homer? Amethyst: Don't cry about this Homer! Homer:(turns around) Amethyst? Amethyst: Don't let him treat you like garbage! Homer: What? Amethyst: Your so much stronger than he is! Slade: Oh... does the little runt like you? (Homer's eyes widened) And do you like her back? Homer: JUST TELL ME HOW YOU SHADDERED HER! Slade: You really want to know? Homer: Yeah. What about your real name, Slade? Slade: Kang. Homer: What is your last name? Slade: Death. (Everyone gasps as dramatic music plays until Chris interrupted) Chris: Homer Jay Death? Am I on something? Slade: No, but your very unintelligent. Homer: Then, why did you became Slade? Slade: That's a good question, Homer. (Everyone waits in hesitation) It all started 5,550 years ago. Chris:(groans) A FLASHBACK?! Slade: SHUT UP! Homer: Chris, do you mind. I told him how he become Slade. Chris: Oh, sorry. Go ahead. Slade: Thank you. (Flashback starts with a human boy walking through a field) Slade: I was a human boy walking through a field.(His eyes sparkled at something) Until I saw something.(Slade runs towards the scene) I saw something so horrifying that I didn't know what to do. It's a horrible thing. Slade: Sometime ago, I woke up from my birth, confused and wonder, that what I was doing here. I happen to realize that I am also a hybrid of both Forerunner, Gem and barely human alike, but in a uncreation way. I created my own army Forerunner/Gem hybrids known as the Gemrunners. They were winning at first until some decades later, they were all defeated,. I was forced to be on Installation 03, but sometimes I leave for other plans thn return to it for my upcoming vengeance. (Flashback ends) Slade: And not only that I do that, I also captured our mother and she had to feel in love for me. Ad you were build, but sometime later, your mother forced me to do stuff that I don't feel like doing like paying bills, and other. However, I was filled with rage, I inadvertently allowed the accidens to kill her. But I manage to return to the Installaion for other plans and moved on. Master Chief: But what about Didact, how is he still here? Didact: Slade manage to rebuild me from my coposing fate so we decided to work together, I also planned on destroying every human who sides with the greater good and oppsed the so called Empire. I also wanted vengeance since when the last humans fight after tne last of the Precursors, some called them Persecutors. After the last humans were exiled to Earth, we ended up making a mistake to build something what is left from the Precursors, and the last humans had o allow the Flood to consume everything. I made the Prometheans from ancient humans by composing them and build what remains from them. My wife had to betray me and put me in the Cryptum for much a long time, however I was realised, but was stopped again this time by you. (Points at Master Chief) Master Chief: It was the only way to save my race. Didact: And yet, I was transported to Installation 03 and I became unwaware of Slade's presence until after my defeat, yes you already know that he rebuilding me. I also planned on recreating my Empire with the remaining of my Forerunner royals until you killed all, unfortunately. Homer: Well that makes sense. Didact: Not only that Homer was partly Forerunner from half of Slade's Forerunner sample, but Zack, the human child, has yet become the next step of Forerunner and had to be the Librarian's Hand. Zack: He knows. And he is correct. Mordecai: And some people sakd Barranco's the problem. Didact: But Barranco is one of the Empire Lords like Jul Mdama. I had to allow them to take my place and leadership in order to find a way to defeat the greter good. Even though they are unaware of my presence. And as for you Homer, ipthe only way to stop being like garbage to your father, you must join him as father, partner and son. Homer: Or else what douchebags? Slade: Well, we could compose you to death as a Promethean K ight. Homer: SCREW BOTH OF THIS DECISIONS! (Attacks both Slade and Didact) (However, Slade doesn't get hurt ) Slade:(groans) Your making this more difficult that it needs to be.(forms laser Eyes) Homer: (Survives from being shot by Slade's laser beams, but is all faded) Is that all you got? Because it seems like that it doesn't do enough damage. And get more pissed off when I pressed this thing! (Presses a activation on a Forerunner console) Didact: You're such a fool, ou have accidently unleashed a Cryptum that will trap all of you but me and Slade. Homer: I got this. KANG! walking towards Slade Take off that mask. You don't need it. Slade: What do you think you'll see if I do? Homer: The face of my biological father. (Slade removes his mask) Slade: Your father is gone. He was weak and foolish like his son, so I destroyed him. Homer: That's what the Empire wants you to believe, but it's not true. My biological father is alive. The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, they'll crush you. You know it's true. Slade: It's too late. Homer: No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you. Slade: pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? Homer: Yes. Anything. (Slade drops his mask, and hands Homer a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) Slade: Thank you. Homer: You're welcome. Slade: (Grunts) Homer: What's wrong? Slade: (Screams) (Slade is no longer of the dark side anymore) Slade: Father, what happened? Homer: Son, my speech saves you that you are no longer a dark side anymore. (Didact teleport away as the heroes got trapped in a Cryptum) Mordecai: Aw crap! Didact has gotten away! Steven: AW! Chris: Wait, when did Homer change his form? Homer: I been had this new form. Months ago. Chris: Really? (Homer rolls his eyes) Amethyst: WE HAVE TO CATCH HIM! Homer:(fake laughs) Amethyst, you don't have to get defensive towards me. Amethyst: You'll feel the same towards me. (Homer chuckled slightly) Homer: Yeah. But... how are we ganna get out of here? Steven: (gasps) You and Mordecai should fuse.(Homer's eyes widened, and Mordecai blushes slightly) Amethyst: I gotta better idea. Homer:(laughs) I see where you going with this.(a purplish red light flashes ) Homethyst: Yo. (Everyone gasps) Pearl: A superhuman fusing with a gem!? Steven: Cool!!!!! Pearl: Not cool ! (Homethyst summons Amethyst's crystal whip, and Homer's Silver Sword, creating the new weapon which destroys the trap)(Homer and Amethyst unfused with ease) Didact: (Appears in front of thousands of his own Promethean Knights at the Library somewhere in Installation 03) Slade may be foolish to join hthe heroes after they believe that the Empire used him, but it's he that is ultimate. He may have betrayed me, but I will still allow the Empire to have victory, by making them been unaware and lucky enough.And then, the Empire will be the greatest instrument of Hades. And their Glory of Evil will be the victory of their own. (Scene changes back to the temple) Amethyst: Well that was awesome! Homer: So awesome! (They high five eachother) Gumball:Man, I thought you and Homer have a bond. Mordecai: Shut up. Amethyst: Now if I were Didact, where would I be? Master Chief: Probably somehwere on this ring. Agent Locke: Could've been in the Library where an Installation's Index is, obviously. Darwin: So we have to go to a library? Louise: This is an outrage! Mordecai: IN ORDER TO CATCH DIDACT, WE NEED TO GO THERE! (Darwin and Louise flinches) Homer: Woah what got into you? Mordecai:(mumbling) Amethyst replacing me cause your my best pal. Homer: What? Mordecai: Nothing. Homer: Right.... Pearl:(clears throat) To the library! (Inside the Library, they can see many Promethean Knights guarding) Mordecai: Damn it, how are we suppose to take out those Prometheans? Amethyst: 'We fight Mordecai:Uh huh great. Be more descriptive. *'Amethyst: Got it.(clears throat) We just.. fight them. *'Pearl: '''But what's our battle strategy? *'Amethyst: Nothin'. Fighting is not about strategies and plans. Like I say, "I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I'd ever known" *'Steven: '''She does say that. *Mordecai: Only once. *nce. *'Homer: 'Uh.... Amethyst is right ya know? *'Amethyst: 'Yeah. Give me one down low.(Homer high fives Amethyst's palm hard) YEAH! *(Suddenly, the Prometheans heard them and captured them, they are seen takin to Didact's throne) *'Didact: (Apears in his throne) So, do you really believe that you can spread your heroic deeds to stop me, you're unfornately too late. I have the upcoming planning to defeat every human except those who sided with the Empire. *'Homer': Jesus Christ, take a chill pill or have a snackers bar. *'Didact': I don't need any of those human flavored things. *'Mordecai': YOU RETARDED DICK RACIST HELLISH SHITTING PIECE OF FUCKTARDED BULLDICK!!! *'Didact': Saying filthy words can't save you. *'Mordecai': Just like Zim used filthy words. *'Didact': That too. *Mordecai: Great job Amethyst! *Amethyst : What did I do?! *Mordecai: If you weren't so loud at the library, then we wouldn't be captured! *Amethyst: No! If you weren't so freakin' uptight, then you would be more cooler to think outside the box! (Homer walks by a certain blood red panio without the others noticing) *Homer:(singing) Why don't you talk to each other? (Everyone stares at him) Why don't you talk to eachother just give it a try. Why don't you talk about what happened? I know your trying to avoid it, but I don't know why. You may not believe it. You may not believe it, but you got alot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you.(Homer sheds a tear) I know you both need it. I know you both need it. Someone who knows what your going through . You may not believe it. You may not believe it. But you got alot in common, you really do. You both love me and I love both of you. You both love me and I love both of you. (Stops playing the piano as Amethyst and Mordecai stares at him) (Homer wipes away his tears) (normal voice) Mordecai, I heard what you said when I asked what got into you. *Mordecai: What? *Homer: Your jealous that I fused with Amethyst and not you. *Mordecai:Well... yeah. *Homer: But Mordecai, me and Amethyst has been bestest friends before we got closer. *Mordecai: I know, it's just.... I really care for you ever since we were gone to the moon together. You defended me, we fused... I mean... your my best pal. *Homer: So I heard from your mumbles. And Amethyst , no one can take your place.. ever. We known eachother forever and we grown a bit closer more than anyone could imagine. I care for both of you.(hugs Amethyst and Mordecai) *Didact:(sarcastically) Wow that's sweet. (Dammanding) Come on team, kill those filthy heroes! *'Homer': Come on, Mordecai, Amethyst, let's fuse together. *'Mordecai and Amethyst': Okay. *(Homer, Mordecai and Amethyst are fuse together) *(Didact suddenly aims his hand at Hodethyst, causing Hodethyst to stop moving.) *'Didact': you know you should've never down that ridiculous part and yet, your mix up of power fall e gone...FOREVER!!!! *'Mordecai': You know what, you're right. I don't need that. I got my own. *'Didact': Yeah, what's that? *'Mordecai': This. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham fuse) *'Didact': What are you? *'Mordandy': Call me Mordandy. *'Didact': What kind a name is that? *'Mordandy': A fuse name. *(Mordandy summons a blade) *'Mordandy': I got a weapon with me called a blade. *(Didact used his Forerunner force to blow he Blade away, then burns it into ashes) *'Morandy': God dammit! I just payed 45 dollars on this thing. (Gets attacked and piled up by Prometheans) *'Didact': Yes my Prometheans, destroy him, and kill the rest of the heroes once you get the chance. Attack! *'Morandy': I'm afraid not! *(Morandy summons Saber) *'Morandy': Fusion Prism Slash! *(Morandy slashes Prometheans) *(Prometheans are killed) *'Didact': No! *'Morandy': We did it! (A Promethean Knight got on him ad slashed him in half, breaking the fuse) *'Mordecai': Aw hell no. *'Didact': Oh heck yes. it seems that your powers to fuse has been prevented and offline. *'Mordecai': What are you going to use your new power, fuse? *'Didact': First of all, I am not a good guy, and second of all, I am a bad guy. (Steps on Mordecai) You are such a weakling. And as for that, it is time for you to be composed into a Promethean. *'Mordecai': Afraid not. *(Mordecai hesitates. After a brief moment, however, Mordecai ignites his saber through Didact's chest.) *(Didacy holds onto the catwalk his life slipping away, and falls on the floor, due to that, the Prometheans do a deprssing growl and teleported) *'Mordecai': Seems lke the Prometheans are upset about Didact dying. *'Master Chief': Well, these Promtheans are still part of the Empire, and besides, they are strong like the hunters, otherwise Mgalekgolo. *'Mordecai': Alright gang lets go. *(As the gang left, the hole in Didact's chest suddenly heals from Forerunner repairing, causing Didact to get up) *'Didact': That is where they thought I was gone forever. (His Prometheans appeared as they stand along with him) *(The episode ends with a logo saying "The End?") Trivia *Slade's true identity will be revealed. *It was mentioned by Mordecai that Homer's eyes are blue. *Though throughout the series Homer and Amethyst have been bestest friends, it could be true that Amethyst likes Homer, and Homer likes her back. *Mordecai has magical powers *Slade is Homer's father. *Slade made his Debt in this episode. *Slade shaddered Homer's biological mom. *The song "This Will Be the Day" that played in the background was the theme song from a popular animated series called , RWBY. *Chris finally noticed that Homer changed his form since the episode, Homer's Secret Fear. Though he was in that episode, in the end of it, he says, "I don't think Homer had changed at all" *Slade's real name is Kang Death. *Slade is no longer a dark side anymore. *Didact made his appearance in this episde as his own return. *This is the first time Homer and Amethyst had fused so far. *Mordecai, Homer and Amethyst are fused together. *Amethyst's quote, "I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is everything I'd ever known" is from Steven Universe's extended theme song, "We are the Crystal Gems" *Homer saying "And I love both of you" towards Amethyst and Mordecai means different things. Homer and Amethyst show a close friendly bond, but seems to like eachother. Mordecai and Homer hardly interacted with eachother, and when they did, they would usually argue. However since Mordecai Vs Thanksgiving, they've grown closer. *This song that Homer sang was called Both of You, a Steven Universe song sung by Steven in the episode, Me. Greg. *Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham fuse together. Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United